


Poolside

by Onyxim



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, SEX!, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark fuck in the swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any spelling mistakes and whatnot, I wrote this in a little under two hours.

"Where are the boys?" He already knew where they were, he just wanted Clark to remind himself.

"They're inside." A hard suck on his earlobe. Clark showed no signs of stopping.

"You're risking a lot here. They could come out here at any time and see us like this."

"Maybe I like the thought of a little danger." He was flashed a smile that was way too evil for Clark Kent's face.

"Since when - ah - since when were you such an exhibitionist?"

"I learned from you." His strong hand slid from his hip to his side, slowly and gently, the other cradling his face as he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

It was dark outside. Though the moon was bright, the only light that illuminated the pair was the lights that were embedded into the sides of the pool, giving it a blue luminescence. The water was warm and calm, coming up just below their chests. The only sounds were the occasional contact of their lips and the crickets in the night.

Bruce had his back pressed against the edge of the pool, his arms hooked around Clark's neck. Clark's hands alternated between holding Bruce's face and gripping his hip.

Clark extracted himself from the kiss to say, "Y'know, we can be as loud as we want out here."

"We're too close to the house, Clark." With every kiss he was losing the urge to care whether or not anyone heard them, but Clark didn't need to know that.

"I'll sense them coming."

"I'm not sure I believe you." After all, who could concentrate in a situation such as this?

Clark just smirked and hefted Bruce up - which was easier in the water - and let his legs wrap around his waist naturally. They were nose to nose now, looking into each other's eyes. Clark's fingers toyed with the waistband of Bruce's black swimming trunks.

"Trust me."

With that, Clark was kissing him again, all sinful tongue and gentle, caressing lips, and all of Bruce's desires to play it safe flew out of the window.

One of his hands tangled in Clark's damp curls while the other rested on his shoulder, tightening every so often. Clark's hands ventured up his sides and he pushed his hardened cock against Bruce's, who couldn't help but whimper at the sensation.

Clark moved his mouth to Bruce's neck, licking, nipping, and full on biting, creating an interesting pattern of bruises on the skin there.

"Ah, shit," Bruce whispered after a minute. "I'd better be able to cover that up tomorrow."

Clark chuckled lowly. The vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure up Bruce's spine. "Probably not."

"I hate you."

"Your cock says otherwise." To emphasize his point, he thrust his hips gently against Bruce's. He got a small moan in return.

"Bastard," Bruce said, but to his discredit, his voice held a tremor.

"Mmhmm." Clark's voice was playfully disinterested. Another thrust. "I want your shorts off."

"Then take them off." It was Bruce's turn to smirk.

Clark growled and snatched the shorts off underwater. The fabric came apart like a wet paper towel and floated away. Bruce gasped in shock and glared.

"Why do you insist on ruining my wardrobe, Clark?" he said, only slightly exasperated because Clark had reached between them and started slowly jacking his cock.

"You provoked me."

"That's not exa - mmm, fuck - not exactly what I meant."

"You should have been more specific." Clark's hand, the talented thing, slid down a bit further to cradle Bruce's balls.

Bruce let out a heavy exhale. "Note to self," he breathed, "never goad a horny Kryptonian."

"Lesson of the day."

Clark returned to Bruce's neck, but instead of staying in one particular spot, he trailed his kisses down Bruce's chest. He stopped to suck a hardened nipple. His lover arched into the sensation, back curving slightly. Clark switched after a few teasing nips, his tongue swirling around the aroused flesh.

Bruce's small mewling sounds encouraged him. God, this man could make a porn star jealous, his sounds were so sweet and authentic. It was music to Clark's ears and riled him up even more, if that was even possible.

He reluctantly pulled away from Bruce's now-soaking wet nipple to breathe in his ear, "Let's make this easier. Turn around, baby."

The huskiness in Clark's voice sent electricity shooting up and down his spine. Every word further turned his brain into mush. He could have come right then and there. Thank God for his self-control.

Bruce obliged, unhooking his legs from around Clark's waist. He let his feet touch the bottom of the pool before he turned and braced himself against the concrete edge, his body tense as a wire.

He felt Clark's sweet breath on his shoulder as he continued his mission of "Give Bruce As Many Hickies As Humanly Possible". His hands traveled all over his body, tracing lightly over scars and always returning to his ass, where he squeezed each cheek appreciatively. 

Bruce hummed in contentment, his eyes slipping closed. "What's taking you so long?" he practically purred. He turned to look at Clark over his shoulders and wiggled his hips at him. "Come on, Kansas. Fuck me."

Clark groaned quietly and Bruce knew that he had gotten through to him. "Be patient," he said, voice hoarse.

"Admiring the view?"

Clark swallowed. "Something like that."

Something about the teasing tone in Bruce's voice turned him on way more than it should have.

Bruce just "Hmm'd" and wiggled his ass at him again. "Well, hurry up."

Clark growled lowly into Bruce's ear and roughly turned his head to the side to kiss him passionately.

With Clark, it was like turning on a switch. He could be gentle for the most part, caressing and all feather-light touches, but once you provoked him the switch was flipped and he was a wild beast, biting and all rough grabbing and hickies that lasted for days. Bruce would crave one or the other side of Clark in the bedroom. Frankly, he couldn't tell which one was Clark Kent and which one was Superman.

But tonight, he desired the latter. Bites and that damn overpowering husky voice that he could possess at times.

Bruce was so focused on the kiss that he hadn't noticed that Clark had slyly slid his hands down his back, moving one cheek to the side for access to his hole.

Bruce broke away from the kiss and gasped as one of Clark's fingers slid right on in. _Yes_.

His hips moved on their own, in time with the gentle in and out of Clark's index finger. He clenched the side of the pool, feeling his body heat up about fifty more degrees. He was sure a pretty decent flush had settled on his skin.

"Relax," Clark whispered when Bruce clenched around his second finger.

This time, Clark added a curl to his fingers. They searched, trying each direction, until finally. . .

_"Fuuuuuuck."_

Clark chuckled. "Soon, I promise."

"Oh, shut up - _hnnnn - "_

Clark was keeping a constant pressure on his prostate now. It was brutally pleasurable for Bruce, wave upon wave of ecstasy crashing over his body. He trembled, not quite getting a good grip on reality (or the side of the pool for that matter), his climax drawing nearer.

_"Aaahhh, mmmm -"_

"What was that? I can't hear you. _Louder_ , Bruce."

"Clark. . .I want. . .I need _more. . ."_

Clark had broken him finally. The man's smart mouth had finally disappeared and now he could barely formulate a sentence. His voice dripped with lust and his eyes glazed over. Bruce was long gone now.

Clark took no time adding a third finger, stretching until Bruce was fully relaxed and not as tight as before.

Bruce whined, fucking himself on Clark's fingers. "Fuck me," he panted. "Come on, fuck me."

No words ever sounded so beautiful.

Clark slid his fingers out and ripped away his own constricting swimming trunks and watched the pieces float away. Eagerly, he grabbed his cock and guided himself into Bruce's hole. He ground in, inch by inch, and he and Bruce groaned at the same time.

Despite the intense pleasure Bruce was feeling, it would have been easier with lube. He was still tight and the intrusion of Clark's cock was nowhere near as big as his three fingers. He suppressed a wince.

"Need a moment?" Clark asked, for a split second switching back into sweetheart-mode.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah."

They waited about a minute before Clark slowly pulled out halfway and pushed back in, trying to get Bruce's body used to him.

"Just tell me when to go faster," Clark said, peppering kisses on the side of Bruce's face.

Bruce nodded again, turning to capture Clark's lips in a kiss.

Their tongues clashed for a while before Bruce murmured against Clark's lips, "Faster."

Clark, as a "thank you," bent down to suckle a spot on Bruce's neck before he steadily began pumping his hips faster, enjoying the gentle lapping of the water as he moved. His thrusts were slow but rough, drawing it out.

Bruce could no longer hold back his sounds. He moaned, he mewled, he whimpered, and from the point that Clark aimed for his prostate every other stroke his mouth never closed to cease the wonderful melodies.

It took all of Bruce's power for his eyes not to roll back in his head. The pain had subsided and now he was overcome with intense pleasure - his knees threatened to buckle and he couldn't control his voice. Clark seemed to like that though, as he let out a sharp exhale or his breath hitched.

His mouth was busy sucking purple and red bruises into Bruce's neck and shoulders, one hand rested on his hip to steady him while the other had slid upwards to play with an erect nipple. At the sensation, Clark's hands on him, his mouth on him, his cock _in_ him, Bruce moaned quite loudly.

"Yes. . .ah. . .right there. . . _ooooooh. . ."_

That last moan did it for Clark. "Fuck, yes, Bruce," he breathed, and his hips moved faster against Bruce's. "Fucking hell. . .keep making those noises for me baby, _yes."_

A small part of Bruce would have felt triumphant if his brain hadn't short-circuited. Clark had stopped teasing and how hit his prostate dead on _every time. . ._ It was driving him insane. His head was hazy with building ecstasy. If it weren't for the water, he'd have probably combusted into flames. He had to bite his lip to keep from babbling nonsense.

His orgasm was rapidly approaching when he noticed something odd.

"Clark, wait - mn - hold on, wait."

Clark slowed, placing a kiss just under his ear. "What's wrong?"

"I keep floating." His voice held barely controlled amusement. "My feet can't stay on the ground so my legs keep going up."

Clark hummed. "That is a problem," he murmured. His voice was still silky smooth and sent a shiver down Bruce's spine. "Here. Turn around, I have an idea."

Clark slid out of Bruce (Bruce had to reluctantly ignore the sudden empty feeling) and let him turn around, his back against the edge of the pool.

Illuminated by the lights under the water, Bruce looked absolutely gorgeous. His pupils were blown to all hell, his irises only a rim of blue. A rosy red flush had settled onto his cheeks, his lips kiss-swollen.

As he said before: _gorgeous._

Clark hurriedly reached further under the water to hook the underside of Bruce's knees in the crook of his elbows. God, he loved that Bruce was so flexible and they could fuck in this position - his legs up and out, just enough that if he turned his head slightly he could see his toes curl. That, and he'd be able to watch Bruce's face in the throes of ecstasy.

For balance Bruce rested his hands on each of Clark's shoulders, staring into his hooded eyes.

"Better?"

"Better."

With that said, Clark once again guided himself into Bruce's entrance, the fit noticeably loose and easier to slide in. Bruce's hands tightened on his shoulders, his eyes slipping shut as his lips parted.

"Mmm," Clark murmured, thoroughly enjoying the look on his lover's face.

He started moving, hips thrusting shallowly and slowly until he worked his way back to his previous rhythm, languid and deep, purposely avoiding Bruce's prostate every so often to keep him teetering on the edge of completion. The water made waves and lapped around them. Bruce's head was thrown back, his moans gone soft and sensual. Clark dropped Bruce's right leg, letting it wrap around his waist, and managed to get a hand in between them both, gripping Bruce's cock under the water and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" He gasped in surprise at the added stimulation. "Ahh. . .uuhhhn. . ."

 _"Yes,"_ Clark hissed, his own pleasure spiking at Bruce's delicious sounds.

When he felt Bruce's inner muscles clenching around his cock and his panting escalating, he thumbed the tip and husked, "Open your eyes, Bruce. I want to see your eyes."

It took some effort - the fireworks exploding behind his eyelids insinuating that his climax near - and met Clark's burning, royal blue eyes.

He leaned forward for a kiss when he felt his arousal reaching a fever pitch, his thighs quaking.

He cried out, his orgasm taking him by immense surprise. It ran into him head on, knocked the wind out of his lungs to make that loud sound, louder than he'd been that entire night. His back arched, his toes curled, the whole nine yards, but most of all the feel of Clark's skin against his and his hands on him and his wild, erratic thrusts amplified his release by one hundred.

 _"Kal!"_ he keened, his fingernails digging into Clark's skin.

"Aahhn. . . _Bruce,"_ Clark moaned and spilled into him, his body wracked with uncontrollable tremors. He held Bruce close, their arms wrapped around each other.

Finally dropping back down from their climax, Clark placed a lingering kiss on Bruce's lips and then rested his head on his shoulder.

"Just for the record," Bruce murmured dazedly, "we're never doing this in the pool again."

"Mm. Fine with me," Clark said and smiled lazily. "So. . .the hot tub?"

"I'll think about it."

That meant yes.

They rested there for a while, in each other's arms, just enjoying the sated feeling. Bruce felt utterly content, all wrapped up in the post-coital warmth that Clark tended to emit after sex.

"The boys would hate us if they found out that we just fucked in the swimming pool," Bruce said randomly.

"They don't have to know." 

Bruce smirked. "And they call you a goody-two-shoes."

Clark chuckled and they fell back into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being their calm breathing and the sounds of the night.

It was when he was about to suggest that they go inside the house that Bruce realized something. The shredded remains of both of their swimming shorts, floating somewhere in the middle of the water. He glanced at the poolside chairs near the pool. They hadn't even brought towels out.

They were completely naked.

"Clark."

"Hmm?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get inside the house?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *realizing that I used the same words quite a few times* 
> 
> Me: Damn it.
> 
> There isn't enough SuperBat pool sex fics (if there are any at all) so I decided it was my cue to cook something up. I hope y'all enjoyed it, though!


End file.
